


Mid-week Relaxation

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the middle of the week and Tim could finally relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-week Relaxation

Tim sighed thankfully and leant back on the sofa. It was the middle of the week and the case was solved and all the paperwork was filed.

Horatio had taken pity on his CSI’s, allowing them to head back to their respective homes, under the proviso that they could be contacted in case of an emergency.

The brunette had been more than happy to sign off his workstation and climb onto his bike, putting the lab far behind him.

Danny had still been sleeping when he arrived home; the blonde had recently transferred to Miami-Dade’s nightshift and he was having trouble adjusting his body clock to fit his new work pattern.

He hadn’t even stirred when Tim announced he was home, but the CSI didn’t mind being ignored in favour of getting some rest, his lover needed all the sleep he could get.

So, for the moment he was content to sit with a cold beer, watching some kind of nature documentary as he relaxed.


End file.
